


For Obvious Reasons

by PontiusHermes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fire, Friendship, Gen, Sweet, non-romantic, short length
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: McGonagall thanks Kingsley Shacklebolt, as Dumbledore asked her to.





	

She found him sitting in an armchair by the fire, gazing into the flames, something indescribable written on his eyes.

'Kingsley?'

He stood and smiled kindly. 'Minerva.'

'Dumbledore wanted to thank you,' she told him slightly sadly, 'for your quick understanding of the situation that night and the modification of that girl's memory.' Kingsly touched her shoulder gently. 'He would have thanked you himself,' she continued, 'but, for obvious reasons…'

He nodded. 'I understand.' They both took a chair and sat watching the flames flicker, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :)
> 
> Pontius


End file.
